The Boy who Pretty Much Ruined my Life
Character Gallery Saoirse's other friend.jpeg|Saoirse Nicci Foley Some dude that saoirse likes.jpg|Fabian Julietta Saoirse's friend.jpeg|Alexis Faith Saoirse.jpg|Eva Lucifer Wi.jpg|Natalie Thompson Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.jpg|Leela Chestonami Shonajulietta.jpeg|Shona Julietta Rosinafoley.jpg|Rosina Foley Note: The main character's name (Saoirse) is pronounced SER-sha, and the story is written in first person, but also past tense. Everything has happened already. Intro "Who is he?" Alexis asked. "I don't know but he's hot!" Eva commented. I said nothing. All I noticed about him was the way he looked at me. The way he looked at me. The way he looked at me. Not Alexis, not Eva, not even Natalie or Leela. Let the ruining of my life, begin. Chapter One- The New Boy We were taking down the Hallowe'en dance posters, just Eva, Alexis and I. That was when he walked in. The new boy. "Oh la la." Eva whispered. I smiled. Alexis noticed too, so did snobby Natalie Thompson and her sidekick, Leela Chestonami, you could tell because they pulled their shirts down so low, you could see their bras. It was a failed (and disgusting) attempt at being seductresses. He looked at me, his sky blue eyes shining in the light, mimicking mine of the same colour. "My God. I want that for Christmas." Alexis said. Eva and I laughed. "Who is he?" Alexis asked. "I don't know but he's hot!" Eva commented. I said nothing. All I noticed about him was the way he looked at me. The way he looked at me. The way he looked at me. Not Alexis, not Eva, not even Natalie or Leela. Me. Most boys look at nymphomaniac girls who lost their virginity at 12 like Natalie and Leela. Not this one. He was different. A good kind of different. A loud bell made us all rush to class, so we didn't get a tardy slip, I'd never gotten one, and I didn't plan on getting my first one. "Saoirse! Come on!" Alexis calls, already at the door of Miss Dale's classroom. I run to her, and Eva follows. "Justine! Be quiet!" Miss Dale yells, at Justine Ellery, the biggest idiot in the class. She'd been in grade 12 for at least 3 years, making her at least 21. The new boy walked in, late for class. Lucky, it was Miss Dale, who gave 5 minutes grace for late people. "Sorry Miss Dale. I got lost." The new boy said. "That's fine. Kids in this class still get lost." Miss Dale was clearly referring to Natalie and Leela. "Class, this is Fabian Julietta. He moved last week, from Altona, in Manitoba." Miss Dale introduced him, and he waved with a half-smile. "We've made you a seat next to Saoirse." Miss Dale points to the desk that formerly belonged to Justine Ellery, but thank God she's moved. Fabian sat down beside me, and put his backpack next to mine. "Hi." He said. "Hey." I smiled. Miss Dale started teaching, and all that could have been of that conversation was lost. A loud buzz made all of the students get out and go to their next class. Category:Romance